When is a Ranger Not a Ranger?
When is a Ranger Not a Ranger? is the 31st episode in the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and its 91st episode in total. Synopsis Lord Zedd turns Adam's kaleidoscope into the terrible monster Scatterbrain who uses his brain-scattering powers on Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly to render them amnesiac and powerless. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha try to undo the process by using prisms but they too fall victim to Scatterbrain's attack. Who will save the Power Rangers now? Would you believe Bulk and Skull, of all people? Plot Adam has just finished his school report on his kaleidoscope which puts Lord Zedd in a bit of a rhyming mood as he eyes the device. While Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy are playing with the kaleidoscope in the park, Z-Putties appear to distract them while Zedd turns the kaleidoscope into the monster Scatterbrain. The Rangers morph but are instantly caught in Scatterbrain's energy beam, demorphing them and wiping their memories clean – rendering them amnesiac and helpless. In the Juice Bar, Bulk and Skull are dressed up in camouflage gear. Their new plan to learn the Power Rangers' true identities is to stake out a spot and hide until they catch one morphing. Nearby, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha are studying a Newton's Cradle which mesmerizes Bulk and Skull until they pass out and they take advantage of the opportunity to slip out when Zordon calls. After being briefed by Zordon, the Rangers meet up in the park. Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy are completely unable to recognize their friends or surroundings and they have an even harder time believing their so-called friends when they talk to them about the Power Rangers and Lord Zedd. When Goldar arrives to "refresh their memories", the three brain-scattered Rangers cautiously go with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha to the Command Center. Inside the Center, Tommy, Kimberly and Billy are in even greater disbelief when Zordon tells them that they are Power Rangers. Adam suggests that deflecting Scatterbrain's beam through prisms might be able to reverse the effect. A plan is set up to lure Scatterbrain outside of the city so as to keep innocent people out of harm's way while Adam goes to Billy's lab to fetch prisms. Out in the desert, the other four Rangers teleport onto the scene, however they have unknowingly done so right in front of a hiding Bulk and Skull who realize to their shock that the 'dweebs' were Power Rangers all along. The two follow closely as Scatterbrain arrives and see Rocky and Aisha morph to defend their powerless friends. Adam and Billy arrive with the prisms, with Bulk and Skull witnessing them teleporting in. Unfortunately, Adam is brain-scattered before he can do anything. The remaining two Rangers are then brain-scattered while they make one final effort to grab the prisms which fly off and land near Bulk and Skull as they watch in fear. With all six Power Rangers amnesiac and helpless, Scatterbrain celebrates his victory. However, Bulk and Skull suddenly step out to challenge him in a Wild West-styled showdown, complete with a randomly-drifting tumbleweed. Scatterbrain offers them a chance to leave, but they insist on facing him. Unknown to Scatterbrain, the duo have picked up the prisms and are hiding them behind their backs. After a tense standoff, Scatterbrain fires his beam and scatters what few brains Bulk and Skull have, but the beam also hits the prisms and bounces it back to the Rangers, restoring their memories and morphing them. With Their memories restored, the Rangers thank Bulk and Skull for saving them. The two are both mostly fine, but have also lost their memories of the Rangers' identities and the fact that they saved them. Zedd is furious that a couple of meatheads and not the Power Rangers have ruined his plan so he makes his monster grow. The Rangers then summon the Thunder Megazord which makes quick work of Scatterbrain. Back at the Juice Bar, Bulk and Skull are boasting (with some added embellishment) about how they saved the Power Rangers, but no one will believe them. Kimberly and Aisha come by to admit that they believe their story and give the pair some words of encouragement, which cheers them up... or at least until they reject Bulk's offer to take them on a date. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Royce Herron as Ms. Appleby *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Mike Reynolds as Scatterbrain (voice) VHS Release *This episode was one of three episodes released in the Morphin Series. The other two being "Zedd Waves and "Lights, Camera, Action". Notes *Bulk and Skull's reaction to temporarily discovering the Power Rangers' secret identities is identical to their similar reaction when the Space Power Rangers revealed their identities to all of Angel Grove in Space's "Countdown to Destruction" ("Them?"), as both episodes have the same writer and director, as well as a four-year gap between them. *This episode contains a couple of references to "Day of the Dumpster". When the memory-wiped Rangers first return to the Command Center, Billy notices Alpha and says, "Whoa! A fully sentient, multi-functional automaton!", repeating his words from their first encounter (this scene even includes a similar view of Billy from Alpha's optic processor). Later, Kimberly uses the same remark of "Can somebody come back to Earth and pick me up?" as she did in the first episode when the situation is explained to her. *In an earlier script draft, the showdown of Bulk and Skull protecting the Rangers from Scatterbrain was originally going to take place in Angel Grove Park instead of the desert and the Rangers would've originally stayed unmorphed after regaining their memories. http://sirstack.livejournal.com/11353.html *Billy is scatterbrained twice, the first time with Tommy & Kimberly, the second with Adam. *The Zord battle with Scatterbrain is the first time the Thunder Megazord stabs an enemy with the Thunder Saber. *This is one of the few episodes where Rocky is shown taking command of the team. *This is the first time Bulk and Skull confront and stand up to a monster. Errors *This episode's description of a kaleidoscope (breaking up light into a million pieces) is inaccurate. Such a description would more accurately fit a prism. * The Rangers claim Scatterbrain is lingering around in the park yet face off against him in a remote desert-type area just outside of town. * Scatterbrain scrambled Billy and Adam while they were holding out the prisms from Billy's lab, yet the prisms did nothing. It's possible that the prisms needed to be at a certain angle to undo Scatterbrain's memory wipe. * Rocky, Adam and Aisha bring Tommy, Kim and Billy with them on their mission despite Zordon having earlier stated they must remain in the Command Center for their safety. * Rocky said that he and Aisha will take Kimberly and Tommy to the park, but they land in the desert. * Adam was the only Ranger to have his memories wiped when unmorphed, but when Scatterbrain's spell was broken by Bulk and Skull, Adam was morphed with the rest of the Power Rangers when they got their memories back. *After the Rangers regain their memories thanks to Bulk and Skull, and Scatterbrain is made to grow, Tommy is shown summoning the Tigerzord, but it never arrives. This was because in Dairanger, Kibaranger was not originally involved in the episode. Song *I Will Win See Also (Scatterbrain footage & Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode